Farewell to Perseus
by pommedeplume
Summary: March 10, 2000 It's Remus's 17th birthday but Sirius has terrible news about his cat, Perseus. For picascribit. Part 8 of All That We Have Left series


_March 10, 2000_

Remus answered the door to his parents's flat to find Sirius standing there, his head hung low. Remus felt his heart sink. Something was wrong.

"Sirius, what's the matter?" Remus said.

"Perseus died," Sirius said.

"Oh, Sirius. I'm so sorry," Remus said and placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

Perseus was Sirius's beloved pet cat. He'd begged his parents to let him adopt him years ago. He was old then and that was years ago, well before Remus ever knew Sirius. It was a bit of a shock to Remus to find out that Sirius owned a cat as he personally always saw Sirius as more of a dog person.

Sirius began to cry and Remus pulled him to inside and squeezed him tightly, resting his head on Sirius's chest. Remus held Sirius close as his crying turned to sobbing.

Remus wasn't sure what to say so he just held Sirius instead. Maybe just letting it out would help him feel better. Thankfully, his parents and his sister were out so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"He had a good life didn't he? I really tried my best. Mum hated him of course. But I kept him away from her," Sirius said, his sobs slowly subsiding.

"Of course he had a good life, Sirius. Of course, he did," Remus said, rubbing his boyfriend's back affectionately.

It occurred to Remus that Perseus may have been Sirius's only true friend before he moved to Manchester and met himself, James, Peter and Lily. Remus once had a dog that died when he was younger, though it wasn't really his dog but the family dog and they hadn't had him for as long as Sirius had Perseus.

After a minute, Sirius finally stopped crying and Remus pulled back back to get a better look at him. His dark hair was a mess and his face was red and puffy. Seeing Sirius so sad made Remus hurt but he fought back the urge to cry himself.

"Let me get you some tissue," Remus said and went over to the coffee table and grabbed the box which he then handed to Sirius who took some and began to wipe his face and blow his nose.

"Come sit down," Remus said and sat on the sofa and gestured beside him.

Sirius set the box of tissue down on the table and sat down next to Remus. He then curled up on the sofa and laid his head in Remus's lap. Instinctually, Remus began to brush Sirius's hair with his fingers.

"I'm sorry I've ruined your birthday," Sirius said.

"Don't be daft, Sirius. The world doesn't stop just because I was born seventeen years ago," Remus said.

"I had to beg mum to even let me bury him in the backyard. She wanted to toss him in the bloody bin," Sirius said.

Remus groaned with disgust.

"I'm sorry she put you through that," Remus said.

"Father suggested I just get a new cat but I don't want a new cat. I want _Perseus_," Sirius said, his voice straining, no doubt choking back more tears.

"No cat can replace Perseus. He was a special part of your life for a long time. Though, you will do no dishonor to him if you ever get another cat," Remus reassured him.

"Yes. You're probably right. I don't think I do want another cat. Not right now, at least. I think… No, I _know_ I need to get away from my parents," Sirius said.

Remus just nodded and gently brushed Sirius's cheek.

"I wish we could get a place together now," Sirius said.

"Not just yet. Just another year. Once we're both eighteen no one can tell us what to do," Remus said.

"I'm… thinking of running away," Sirius said.

"Running away? Where would you go?" Remus asked.

"I have to go away from them. I can't bear it any longer. Even if they never found out about about us… I've lived with them for nearly seventeen years and I feel like if I keep going… there will be nothing left. James's parents say I can stay with them for however long I want but… I'm afraid," Sirius said.

Remus leaned over and kissed Sirius's forehead.

"It's OK to be afraid. If you want away from your parents I will do whatever I can do to help you," Remus said.

"Thank you, Remus. Your mum offered their help as well at New Year's," Sirius said and grabbed Remus's arm and kissed it, tears streaming down his face.

"Just stay here tonight. We've a lot to discuss," Remus said.


End file.
